Alistair McGowan
Alistair McGowan is an English comedian, actor and impressionist. Biography Born in Evesham, Worcestershire, McGowan studied at the Guildhall School of Acting and Drama, and found his niche working as an impressionist on Spitting Image. Best known for his sports impersontions, he gained national recognition with his television series The Big Impression. When the series concluded McGowan concentrated more on acting, making a large number of stage apearances incouding playing The Duke in Measure for Measure and Professor Henry Higgins in Pygmalion. He also embarked on a stand up tour in 2013 and - with fellow comedian Eddie Izzard - performed a gig entirely in French. He also portrayed the cynical villain Lord Darkness in the radio series ElvenQuest. Singing McGowan has a number of a stage musical credits to his name, and in 2007 won an Olivier Award for his role as the demented dentist Orin Scrivello in Little Shop of Horrors. In 2008, he appeared in three musicals, as the title character in The Mikado, Vernon in They're Playing Our Song, and the Emcee in Cabaret. In 2011 he made his second appearance in a Gilbert and Sullivan operetta, playing The Pirate King in The Pirates of Penzance. Television The Big Impression (2001) *On the Street Where You Live (solo) *Cwm Rhonda (solo) *Rainbow High (contains solo lines) Stage Merry Wives: The Musical (2006)(originated the role) Little Shop of Horrors (2007) Skid Row Occupant *Skid Row (contains solo lines) Orin Scrivello *Dentist! (contains solo lines) *Now (It's Just the Gas)(duet) *Finale Ultimo Patrick Denton *The Meek Shall Inherit (contains solo lines) The Mikado (2008) *Mi-ya-Sa-ma (contains solo lines) *A More Humane Mikado (contains solo lines) *Finale Act II They're Playing Our Song (2008) *Fallin' (solo) *Workin' It Out (contains solo lines) *If He Really Knew Me (duet) *They're Playing Our Song (duet) *If He Really Knew Me (reprise)(duet) *Right (contains solo lines) *When You're in My Arms (contains solo lines) *Fill in the Words (contains solo lines) *They're Playing Our Song (reprise) Cabaret (2008) *Wilkommen (contains solo lines) *Two Ladies (contains solo lines) *Tomorrow Belongs to Me (contains solo lines) *Sitting Pretty (contains solo lines) *Money (contains solo lines) *Kickline (contains solo lines) *If You Could See Here (The Gorilla Song) (contains solo lines) *I Don't Care Much (contains solo lines) *Finale (contains solo lines) The Pirates of Penzance (2011) *Oh, better far to live and die (contains solo lines) *Finale Act I (contains solo lines) *Now for the pirates' lair (contains solo lines) *When you had left our pirate fold (contains solo lines) *Away, away! My heart's on fire! (contains solo lines) *With cat-like tread, upon our prey we steal *Hush, hush, not a word (contains solo lines) *Finale Act II (contains solo lines) Albums World Cup Crescendo (1998) *World Cup Crescendo (contains solo lines) Gallery worldcupcrescendo.jpg|'World Cup Crescendo'. mcgowanbeckham.jpg|'David Beckham' in The Big Impression. mcgowanford.jpg|'Frank Ford' in Merry Wives: The Musical. mcgowanorin.jpg|'Orin Scrivello, D.D.S.' in Little Shop of Horrors. mikadomcgowan.jpg|'The Mikado' in The Mikado. vernonmcgowan.jpg|'Vernon' in They're Playing Our Song. mcgowanemcee.jpg|'Emcee' in Cabaret. McGowan, Alistair McGowan, Alistair